


For Ages

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You’re in love with Dean. You’re also awkward as hell.





	For Ages

It’s a challenging feat, hunting with the Winchesters. It’s not so much that they make you feel inferior or inadequate…Okay. Maybe there’s a  _little_  truth to that. But it’s mostly just…Dean.

Solo, you’re a damn professional; poised, fluid, and accurate. Add Dean Winchester to the equation and suddenly you’ve lost enough grace to kill an archangel.

Today’s been no different—a routine salt-n-burn that had turned into an absolute clusterfuck of a hunt.

First, you’d given your real name while introducing yourself to the vic’s sister—your  _actual_  birth name. Dean had turned to you—stunned, just a slow tilt-twist of the head, sea-green eyes cartoonishly wide.

Then, you’d elegantly tripped over not one, but  _three_  headstones at the cemetery, sending your flashlight rocketing through the damp night air each time. When you’d tried redeeming yourself by igniting the fire, you’d burned your thumb.

All this underneath Dean Winchester’s unrelenting gaze.

You’re stiff and sore by the time you make it back to the bunker, face and hair soot-dirt-and-sweat-caked.

“Well, we’re alive,” Dean drawlsmwhile he side-eyes you. Sam smirks.

“I’m uh…shower,” you manage, wagging a hand at your filth-covered self.

*****

It feels good to be finally clean. Fresh cotton clings to your shower-damp skin as you sit cross-legged on your bed, scrolling through the newsfeed on your cell. There’s a soft knock on the door, barely leaving time for you to utter a ‘come in!’ and the door’s cracking open, Dean’s head pushing through the narrow space.

“Sam grabbed us some Chinese…hungry?”

Food sounds amazing, and you’re launching yourself off the bed before you can even manage a ‘hell-yeah’.

*****

You’ve got a knee up, thigh stretched to your chest as you play with the cardboard flap of your takeout box. Sam’s gone to bed already, just you and Dean still seated at the old library table.

“So what’s with you?” Dean blurts after swallowing the last swig of his beer.

“Huh?” you gape, exhaustion starting to cloud your brain.

“Tonight,” he nudges. “You were all over the place…I mean, it was a pretty simple case.”

Your heart rate picks up, sudden humiliation lighting your nerves.

“I um…I dunno,” you mumble, downing the rest of your brew in a single gulp.

Dean leans forward, gets his forearms on the table. “Talk to me, kid.”

“I’m…I’m just clumsy,” you shrug with a forced laugh.

“No,” Dean counters, finger raised. “There’s clumsy—and then there’s unprofessional.”

You feel yourself bristle at that. You may not always be on your game, but you’re a competent hunter.

“Wow,” you seethe, eyes narrow. “Anything else you wanna share?”

“Oh, come on…don’t be like that..,” he drawls, blinking exasperated-slow.

“Don’t be like what?” you bite, voice rising to a near-screech. “It’s not my fault I can’t concentrate because you’re so fucking distracting—”

Shit.

“What?”

“I mean…you’re just intimidating,” you save, eyes focused on tearing at the flap of cardboard.

“And you think you’re not?”

“What?”

“You think it’s easy for me to watch you run around in those tight-ass jeans AND stay focused on the job? Shit.”

Before you regain the intelligence to stop yourself, you’re lunging across the smooth surface of the table, scrambling forward until you’ve got your palms flat against his warm shoulders. He’s tilting up, eyes glazed and  _on_  you.

*****

“So fuckin’ gorgeous,” Dean breathes as he rolls his hips against yours, fingers clutching at the pillow behind your head. “What took us so goddamn long?”

You gasp out a laugh, palms smoothing over his dewy shoulders.

“Dunno. I’ve been falling for you for ages.”


End file.
